


Varrella virran

by Beelsebutt, Fairylegoliz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, klisesoppaa, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Fairylegoliz
Summary: Selitys keskeytyi mustahiuksisen pojan napatessa kirjan ja viskatessa sen jorpakkoon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Varrella virran

**Author's Note:**

> Päätimme 2012 kiltisti ilkamoida kaikenmaailman kliseille kuten 'vaaleahiuksisille' ja 'meripihkasilmille', ja siitä syntyi tämä ficci. Bbuttis toimi kirjurina ja väännettiin tekstiä etiäpäin enemmän tai vähemmän yhteistuumin. Tätä ei ole tarkoitettu ketään tiettyä henkilöä parjaavaksi, vain sitä yleistä ilmiötä, jossa hän-pronominia tai hahmon nimeä ei uskalleta tai jostain syystä tahdota käyttää vaan pyritään korvaamaan niistä kumpainenkin mitä mielikuvituksellisimmilla (tai -ttomilla) ilmauksilla :P
> 
> Bbuttis kirjoitti sittemmin tälle itsenäisen jatkon: [Toisenlainen merkkipäivä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487510) (K-18).
> 
> Huom! Emme omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Emme saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Remuksen silmät olivat meripihkan väriset. Sirius ei saanut katsettaan irti niistä. Ne säteilivät kilpaa laiskan joen rantavedestä heijastuvan auringonkilon kanssa. Remus ei Siriuksen tuijotusta kuitenkaan huomannut. Ihmissudella oli liian kiire päntätä pääsykokeita varten.

"Voi Kuutamo!" Sirius parahti tuskaisesti. "Miksi sinä vieläkin luet? Koulu loppui jo ja nyt on loma!"

Ruskeatukkainen nosti hämmentyneenä katseensa kirjasta.

"Mutta meillähän on pääsykokeet jo kuukauden kuluttua. Etkö sinä enää haluakaan auroriksi?"

Animaagi tuhahti ja pyöritteli silmiään. "Haluan ja haluan. Ei kai sinne koko kesää tarvitse päntätä?"

"Kuulehan, Anturajalka", Remus aloitti painokkaasti ja Sirius päästi syvän huokauksen. "Auroriakatemian pääsykokeet ovat toiseksi vaikeimmat koko taikayhteiskunnassa. Sinne otetaan vain keskimäärin seitsemän prosenttia hakij—"

Selitys keskeytyi mustahiuksisen pojan napatessa kirjan ja viskatessa sen jorpakkoon.

"Miksi sinä noin teit?" ruskeatukkainen kysyi surullisena. "Nyt minä en voi enää lukea."

"Ei sinun pidäkään lukea", Sirius selitti katsoen toista kärsivänä. "Sinun pitää viihdyttää minua!"

Remus oli jo puolittain noussut ylös kutsuakseen kirjansa ylös joesta, mutta ei voinut vastustaa Anturajalan syväntummia nappisilmiä. Ne saivat toisen näyttämään suloiselta koiranpennulta — nuori ihmissusi miltei kuuli korvissaan anelevan vinkunan.

Sitä paitsi Remus tiesi, minne joki laski. Hän voisi noutaa kirjansa myöhemminkin.

"Senkin lellipentu", meripihkasilmäinen poika moitti, mutta hymyili pienesti. "Mitä sinun kanssasi sitten pitäisi tehdä?"

Musta puhkesi haukahtavaan nauruun ja näytti puoliveriselle kumppanilleen täsmälleen, mitä hänen kanssaan piti tehdä.


End file.
